The Letter
by pegasus5406
Summary: The Letter is what Bella sends to Jasper five years after the Cullen's leave Forks. She's lived on with her life and meets new friends who also are friends with Jasper after she is turned she accidently runs into Jasper without him noticing, she writes him a letter and leaves it for him to find...will Jasper come find her...read and find out...J/B O/S This story isn't Beta'ed
1. Chapter 1

**The Letter**

 **O/S By: Peggy McDaniel McCombs**

 **Pairing; Jasper and Bella**

 **Rating: T.**

 **Genre: Romance, Friendship**

 **Summary: This is a story where Bella figures out what happened during her time with the Cullen's and after seeing Jasper she sits down and writes him a letter hoping he will respond.**

 **Beta: SassYNoles**

 **Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended**

 _My Dearest Jasper;_

 _As I sit here with pen in hand, wondering if what I'm about to do is the right thing to do, but as I write this I am informed by my friends, which are also friends of yours I might add, are telling me that it has to be done. So please bear with me Jasper as I go through all that is on my mind before getting to the point, and please read this alone, for I want you to process it all before you say anything to anyone…please. You will hear me refer to the Cullen's, as for them to me, you are not one…You are a Whitlock, not a Cullen, and so with that said I will begin._

 _It has been five years since the Cullen's left me alone to fend for myself, mainly Edward who left me alone deep in the woods, with words of disdain, causing me great pain, and I wondered at the time if he did it on purpose, hoping I'd be killed by the wild animals that lived there so he wouldn't have to deal with the weak human as well as the Volturi who he and the rest of the family feared would learn of their law breaking secret that they left a human alive and unturned._

 _They say that humans are weak, but I think they are the weak ones. Why not turn me or just kill me from the beginning as Rosalie wanted or let you, Jasper do it as you wanted to from the very start? No they snuck off silently in the night, running from their obligation, hoping I'd die before the Volturi learned of their secret._

 _But as the years crawled along I had time to go over that year and a half that I spent with them. I realize a lot of what happened to me was my fault. Not that I didn't run as fast as I could once I found out what they were, what you were, because I'm not sorry for that because if I had run I never would have met you._

 _What I do mean is by the way they manipulated me. I was so dazzled by their way of life and my love for Edward that I let them do what they did to me._

 _Rosalie was the only one that told me the truth, but I wouldn't listen, I was so caught up in my own selfishness, that I couldn't see that all she said was the truth, of course she was always put in her place with Alice and Edward pulling me away and not hearing with my human ears what they said at vampire speed to her, but at the time I didn't care…I should have cared and listened._

 _Jasper you wanted to sneak into my room at night and put an end to me, but the Cullen's would not hear of it, and the only reason I know this was because Rosalie made a point to tell me._

 _I think she did it trying to scare me away, but of course Carlisle would silence her causing her to storm out to the room._

 _I should have listened, I should have known better. I may have been seventeen at the time, but I had lived a hard life up until then and even a harder life after meeting them._

 _I was more mature than that, I shouldn't have let it go on the way I did._

 _I thought at the time that this was my time to relax, to let someone else care for me._

 _I had led a life of caring for my hair brained mother, who acted much younger than I at the time. Leaving me to pay the bills on time and feed myself. If it was left up to her I wouldn't have had utilities to study by or to keep myself clean or the house clean as far as that goes, and I probably would have starved. I was ecstatic when she met Phil her now younger husband who cares for her, and allowed me to move to my father's place there in Forks._

 _He was better but not much. He at least paid the bills, but that was all. I still had to shop and cook the meals, unless I wanted to live on pizza for the rest of my stay with him._

 _I also had to do the cleaning, and laundry for he wasn't good with that either. He also kept to himself, like me he never showed much affection, and when he noticed strange things going on around him, he'd close his mind to it. He just never wanted to know anything about it. I think it scared him, so I didn't say or try to explain anything about whatever happened during that time._

 _Once Edward and the Cullen's came into my life and started showing me the affection I didn't even realize I deeply needed._

 _I let them care for me mostly to a fault, and although I thought I needed this at the time, there was something even then in the back of my mind that knew this was wrong so I fought them when they took it to far, especially Edward, and in the end I always gave them their way._

 _There was something about you though, Jasper that always drew me to you, and every time I got to close and wanted to talk to you, Edward or Alice would pull me away telling me you were too dangerous to be around. I didn't allow myself to believe this though. If you were going to attack me you would have done it already. I had been around the Cullen's for ages and you hadn't killed me yet or even offered too, and after that fiasco in Phoenix, Arizona where James attacked me, where Alice and you, Jasper took me to that expensive hotel to protect me._

 _I thought I wasn't worth all the Cullen's were doing to help me, Jasper. But you step up to me, you took my hand in yours, and then looked me straight in the eyes and told me to stop thinking I wasn't worth it because I was, you then kissed my forehead before sending me to the only bedroom to rest while Alice was out getting me something to eat. That's when I knew for sure you would never cause me any harm._

 _Even at my eighteenth birthday party that Alice planned for me the one that I didn't want and Edward told me that I was being selfish about not allowing her to have for me. After later consideration or years I guess I should say I came to the conclusion that it was all a set up._

 _And what I mean by that as I think back to that time was that you, Jasper as well as myself were the main characters in this dilemma that caused Edward to finally leave me. I knew at the time that Alice had seen this outcome…hell she saw everything, which brought me to this conclusion._

 _That day when I cut my finger on the envelope, the only envelope among all the others, where cards were in the gift bags without their covers, all of them knowing how clumsy I was, leaves me to believe that I was set up._

 _Why not just leave the envelope off? When all they had to do was place the tickets Carlisle and Esme gave me so I could visit my mother in Florida in a gift bag as the others had. It stands to reason that they were thinking ahead of time that I might or would if my calculations are right that she saw I would cut myself, why leave just the one?_

 _Also there was what I overheard before the party started by not one person but two._

 _First it was you, Jasper complaining to Alice about her thinking that you helping her decorate the living room where the party was to be held more important than you feeding? She stopped you from feeding, Jasper knowing you wouldn't have enough time to go before the party started…huh…?_

 _The second one being Emmett asking Alice what was with all the glass plates when it was only me that would be eating. Of course Alice replied something about etiquette or some bullshit telling him that it was beyond his area of reasoning which got her a look from hell from, Rosalie._

 _It still remains that if she took precaution for my safety with other things then why not with the placing of the glass plates? They were just as dangerous to me as the envelopes._

 _Then once I cut my finger I realize now that you, Jasper being an empath could feel all the others bloodlust, especially Edward's and I was his singer, he craved my blood more than the others._

 _I could tell as I think back that you, Jasper were fighting your hunger, and it was then that Edward threw me into the well placed dishes causing me to cut myself further._

 _I think now that once Edward pushed me that you, Jasper were not coming for me but for Edward for causing me more harm, but with Emmett and Carlisle ignorant of this fact grabbed you and once they had you under control Carlisle ordered Rose and Emmett to take you outside._

 _Carlisle came to me and while they thought no one was looking I remember looking at Alice as she looked over at Edward and I swear she had a smile on her face, but it disappeared as fast as it happened replacing it with one of despair._

 _I didn't think anything of it at the time, but once I had a talk with the friends that I mentioned earlier it all came to light of what had happened and why, and I will explain, but first I need to explain how I felt once I graduated High School._

 _I was a mess when I graduated although I was much better than I was when they all left me._

 _I lay in that damp forest for what seemed hours until Sam Uley the Alpha of the Wolf pack found me and took me home. I was catatonic for months, until I finally thought enough was enough._

 _I started hanging out with my friend Jacob Black the chief of the Quileute tribe son, and it was he who brought me back from the brink of certain death. Thank god for him and the pack for it was then that Victoria and Laurent began to show up._

 _They had killed Laurent as soon as he made his appearance, but it took months before they finally killed Victoria._

 _But during those months she had killed many some of them belonging to the Quileute Tribe and for that I was asked to leave. They blamed me rightfully so for their deaths. If I hadn't had anything to do with the Cullen's none of this would have happened so I agreed to go._

 _I said my goodbyes to Charlie and headed to College and it's where I met our friends. They took me in after learning who I was and they helped me figure out what had gone wrong with my connection with the Cullen's. I don't know what it is about your species, but I seem to be drawn to them and our friends are the same as you Jasper. After graduating from college they turned me and I've been living with them ever since._

 _My friends, Jasper are Peter and Charlotte Whitlock, and after you read this letter I hope to hear from you…you, Jasper not any of the other Cullen's I can't stress that enough, and if you have a problem with that I truly understand. I just hope I see you sometime throughout our existence._

 _To answer the unspoken question, I'm sure you have to be asking yourself about now is of how I got this letter to you and how did I know where you were?… Well it's simple really. Charlotte and I went to New York to do some shopping and I saw you. I didn't know how you would react by seeing me again, so I sat down that night and wrote this and secretly pinned it to your Ducati. Char and I left after leaving you this letter._

 _There's one more thing you need to know, Jasper._

 _Peter tells me that Alice isn't your true mate and I'd have to agree, because I've learned a thing or two about how this mating thing works and I have to say that that is why Alice and Edward worked so hard to keep us apart…You my dear are my true mate and they knew this all along, and did all they could besides kill me to keep us apart._

 _So now you know the truth and I will leave the rest up to you my mate. I hope to hear from you soon. Oh and by the way, we're at Pete and Char's house in Texas. They say you know where that is._

 _Yours for eternity_

 _Bella Whitlock._

 _P.S. I love you, Jasper and I miss you so much. Till we meet again…_

Char was my lookout as I pinned the letter to Jasper's bike hidden enough so prying eyes wouldn't see, but outward enough for Jasper to find and we left for the airport to make our way to Texas where we live.

After meeting Peter at the airport in Texas we went home to wait and see if Jasper would take what I had to say to heart, and believe my story which was all true of course.

Months went by with no word and we were just about to give up and move to one of their other houses when we heard a car driving up the long driveway.

"Go," Peter said grabbing Char and holding her so she wouldn't follow me as I nervously made my way to the front porch.

As I stood and watched, Jasper's Ducati pulled up in front of the house and climbed of his bike taking off his helmet and stood there looking up at me. He smiled and then spoke, and the words that came from his mouth sent my now silent heart soaring.

"I love you too Darlin'." He put out his arms wanting for me to come to him and that's just what I did. I ran into his arms as his arms circled me and I haven't felt this good in all my life.

 **The End.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Letter**

 **Part Two**

 **Beta:SassYNoles**

 **Everyone wanted to know what happened on Jasper's end so I wrote this to let everyone know how he felt and what he had done with the knowledge after reading Bella's letter, so here you go...thanks for reading...and for the reviews I love reading them...huggs**

Jasper had just got back from going into town to speak with his lawyer that Alice had sent him to see if her business license had come back yet. Jasper and Alice had just graduated NYU, Jasper with another degree in History, and Alice got her degree in fashion design, she just knew she would be a hit in the fashion world with her ability to design. Something that she has done for the family over the years.

Jasper was glad that he hadn't heard from his brother in the last ten years, for if he knew he was running Alice's errands for her he would surely give me grief. As he thought of this it did cause him grief even without Peter goading him over it. He was beginning to think Alice didn't care for him at all. He had plenty of time to think about this on his way home from town. Alice treated him like her pet, she never even acted like his mate at times, sure the sex was great, but still he felt something was off. He hadn't felt like himself in some time.

The family was acting a little off themselves, ever since we left Forks, left Bella to her own defenses, for her own good, as Edward had said. Yeah, right, for his own good, Jasper thought. Edward didn't even feel any regret for leaving the girl, as a matter of fact he was the only one that was okay with it. The rest of the family at times got on each other nerves, and he thought it had to do with the irritation they all felt with them trying to deal with the sadness of missing Bella.

It had been five years and none but Edward had gotten over her, as a matter of fact Edward was back to his old way of pulling yet another female human into their lives, claiming yet again that this woman was his mate, and Carlisle said not a word on the subject. We have all complained about it, but Edward was Carlisle golden boy and always got his way. Jasper wonder if the Volturi ever found out what they would say when Carlisle told them he was his son and he wouldn't let a human know our secret. Jasper shook his head in annoyance.

Alice wasn't any better, she praised Edward for his ability to be around humans without drinking from them. Has he slipped? hell yes he had, but Carlisle covered it up by burying the body deep in the woods and moving us yet again far away from the town where we lived. They didn't even watch Edward after that, he even went back to his female human hunting so he could claim yet another woman as his mate, and when we complained again about Edward antics, Carlisle said he'd be fine that he's just trying to prove himself. I wonder how many mates a man could have? Jasper thought sarcastically.

Not only that, but when Jasper slipped not that he had in some time Alice wouldn't let him out of her sight, and the others, well mostly Esme and Carlisle would asked Alice constantly if it was a good idea to let him out of the house to be around other humans. But Alice always said she would be with him and wouldn't let him hurt another human. Like she could stop him if he wanted to drain a human, Jasper thought.

He had put up with this for seventy years, and he wonder what had come over him. He'd never let another person, vampire or not run his life, but for the last seventy years he had let Alice rein over him, led him around by the tip of his nose. In the vampire world the male species was dominant not the female, but he was letting this small pixie like creature rule over him.

He thought back to Peter's words of how this wasn't right. He said that Alice wasn't his mate, but Jasper never listened or believed him. Now he wondered if Peter wasn't right after all, and felt sorry he pushed Peter away and is why he hadn't heard from him in years. He missed Peter and his wife Charlotte. He felt they were his true friends and family not the Cullen's, they never made a point to call him son or even treat him the same way they did Alice and Edward. Even Rosalie got some respect from their parent figures.

Of course Emmett was constantly getting yelled at for pulling some prank or being too loud in the house. When Rose would hear Emmett being criticized by the rents she would growl or step in front of him as she protected him, but of course that didn't stop them from yelling at him.

Jasper thought that if anyone in the house was really a true mated couple it would be Rosalie and Emmett. They were always together and never went anywhere without the other. They protected one another and often went off to be alone. None of the others including himself and Alice did things like that, of course he would protect Alice with his life, but at times he thought that's why she had him around, well, that and the sex.

Even Carlisle and Esme were hardly ever alone with one another. There had been times when she or he would take long trips for what they claimed was business trips. Carlisle and his doctors conventions and Esme with her interior design business. It just didn't sit right with Jasper. He sighed and continued up to his room and flung himself on the bed and stared at the ceiling waiting for Alice to make an appearance which he knew would be soon, as he thought this the door flew open and Alice appeared.

"Jasper, what took you so long I've been waiting for hours for you to get back, and even when you returned you come up here instead of seeking me out? What the hell, Jasper! Did you even get the license or did you fuck off doing whatever in the hell you do when you go to town? I want answers and I want them now!" she yelled.

Jasper look over at her and sneered. He was off the bed and had his fingers wrapped around her neck and pushed up against the wall within seconds, and between his teeth he hissed, "Don't you ever talk to me like that again do you understand? I am not your errand boy, Alice I am your mate." He dropped her as Alice slunk to the floor in shock of what Jasper had done as she listen to him explain. "I went to the lawyer, but the license hasn't come in yet. I'll go again tomorrow and I'm only doing this because he is my attorney," he sighed after calming down some. "I need to hunt I'll be back later," he said and took off. He didn't go far he keep close to the house and as he returned he heard Alice complaining to Carlisle about the way Jasper treated her. What are we five, she has to go running to daddy to tattle? Jasper thought shaking his head.

As Jasper walked into the house he gave Alice a glare and continued up to his library and closed the door. He picked up the book he had been reading and settled in when a knock came to the door.

"Come in," Jasper said as Carlisle entered the room and took a seat across from Jasper.

"I believe we need to talk Jasper," he said in his parental voice.

"And what is it you want to talk about, Carlisle?" Jasper asked knowing what was about to happen.

"Jasper, Alice and I have been talking and I have to tell you that I will not allow you to treat my daughter in such away. If the two of you have problems then I expect you to talk them through, but not in a violent way. Do I make myself clear?" he said. Jasper shook his head and sighed.

"Carlisle...we are male vampires, the dominate of our species, and Alice is my mate and as so I will treat Alice in anyway I see fit. We are not five years old Carlisle who needs their daddy to spank them when they do wrong. You are not my daddy, I am a adult male who at one time ran his own coven and if you persist to talk down to me I will take my mate and join my previous coven. Is that what you want Carlisle? Because if that is what you want we will leave immediately," Jasper explained irritatedly.

Jasper could see Carlisle face turn a shade of purple or as purple as a vampire could get, but with hearing he would lose Alice he lost his color and turned even paler than usual. he sighed and nodded his head.

"Okay, Jasper I understand what you're saying and you know as well as anyone in this family that we are appalled at the mere thought of violence, but I hate the thought of losing Alice and you of course, but please try to avoid being violent I understand that you grew up in the vampire world full of violence, but we do things differently here, so please put some effort into trying not to hurt my daughter...please," he said as he rose from his seat and left the room closing the door behind him.

His daughter indeed, Jasper thought. The thought of losing Alice...and you of course, he continued to think as he repeated Carlisle's words in his head...yeah right, Carlisle could care less if he lost me as a family member, it was always about Alice and Edward. There gifts gave him the edge to control his existence and I was the one who could protect them if they ever had to face a foe, but they had Emmett now, the big oaf couldn't fight his way out of a paper bag.

It didn't mean that he didn't love Emmett that wasn't the case, it's just that he had more experience at fighting. Emmett may be big and strong with him not losing his new born strength, but he was also sloppy and could be taken down in seconds if it came to a real fight, he had nothing on Jasper who had lived his first fifty years fighting in Maria's army. He was fearless, tactical. He was even deadly when he had to fight, and could move faster than anyone of his species, and is why he was named the God of War for christ sake, but here he was living like a dosal child, whose masters ruled over him. Over him! he thought irritatedly.

Jasper thought if he started to train Alice to be the mate he deserve that maybe things would work out for them, he thought that maybe he could talk her into leaving the Cullen's and go off on their own for awhile, before joining Peter and Charlotte and be what he once was...the leader of his own coven, but then again, Alice hated his brother and his wife, thought they were beneath her. He decided that he didn't know what to do so he left it to think on later and buried himself in his book.

The next day he rose from his seat and left his library returning to his room to shower, change and head back to the city to see his lawyer again. As he entered his and Alice's room Alice rose from the seat she was in and with a huff she left the room not speaking to Jasper. He sighed shook his head and retrieved his clothes and headed for the shower. After finishing he left the house and climbed on his Ducante, revved the engine and took off.

After spending a few minutes with his lawyer and finally getting Alice's license for her business he walked out to his Ducante and lifted the flap to his saddle bag to insert the paperwork to take home when he noticed a letter attached to the flap. He pulled it off and opened the envelope to see who it was from. He wondered how long it had been there, but he hadn't noticed it there before so he assumed it was just attached while he visited his lawyer.

He pulled out the letter and instead of reading it he looked at the bottom to see who signed it, but then he was confused...it was signed by a Bella Whitlock. Bella Whitlock he pondered trying to think of who this was. He knew a Bella, but her last name was Swan, and Whitlock of course was his real name although he went by Hale now, so who was this woman, had Peter added another coven member without telling him? he wondered.

He looked up and scanned the area wondering if this woman was somewhere near by, but even if she was he'd never know since he knew no one with that name. He climbed on his bike and rode out of town and stopped at a rest area and pulled out the letter again and began to read.

 _My Dearest Jasper;_

 _As I sit here with pen in hand, wondering if what I'm about to do is the right thing to do, but as I write this I am informed by my friends which are also friends of yours I might add are telling me that it has to be done. So please bear with me Jasper as I go through all that is on my mind before getting to the point, and please read this alone, for I want you to process it all before you say anything to anyone…please. You will hear me refer to the Cullen's, as them to me you are not one …You are a Whitlock, not a Cullen, and so with that said I will begin._

He stopped there and thought for a few minutes, realizing that her friends were indeed Peter and Charlotte even though she hasn't revealed it as of yet, and this woman had to know the Cullen's for she mentioned them in the beginning of the letter. He suspected that this has to be Bella Swan, and wondered what had happened to her. If she carried his name that could only mean one thing...she was a vampire now. Instead of thinking of things that might have happened to her he continued reading the letter hoping that she would reveal what was wrong.

 _It has been five years since the Cullen's left me alone to fend for myself, mainly Edward who left me alone deep in the woods, with words of disdain, causing me great pain, and I wondered at the time if he did it on purpose, hoping I'd be killed by the wild animals that lived there so he wouldn't have to deal with the weak human as well as the Volturi who he and the rest of the family feared would learn of their law breaking secret that they left a human alive and unturned._

 _They say that humans are weak, but I think they are the weak ones. Why not turn me or just kill me from the beginning as Rosalie wanted or let you, Jasper do it as you wanted to from the very start? No they snuck off silently in the night, running from their obligation, hoping I'd die before the Volturi learned of their secret._

He sighed knowing now that it was Bella and wondered what Edward had said that would cause her so much pain, and he left her in the woods...alone? He was steaming at the thought of Edward doing such a thing, what was he thinking?! He was sad at the thought that Bella knew that he wanted to sneak into her room and end her life, but the Cullen's wouldn't hear of such a thing so he backed off, but he didn't know Bella knew this, and he guess he had Rosalie to thank for that. Bella was right about Rosalie wanting her dead, but only because she feared the Volturi would find out and kill all of us for revealing ourselves to a human. For him he was just following the law if a human knew about us we had to kill said human or turn her and that wasn't going to happen with Edward pulling the she my mate and you have to do what I want conversation that we heard constantly. He sighed and continued reading.

 _But as the years crawled along I had time to go over that year and a half that I spent with them. I realize a lot of what happened to me was my fault. Not that I didn't run as fast as I could once I found out what they were, what you were, because I'm not sorry for that because if I had run I never would have met you._

 _What I do mean is by the way they manipulated me. I was so dazzled by their way of life and my love for Edward that I let them do what they did to me._

 _Rosalie was the only one that told me the truth, but I wouldn't listen, I was so caught up in my own selfishness, that I couldn't see that all she said was the truth, of course she was always put in her place with Alice and Edward pulling me away and not hearing with my human ears what they said at vampire speed to her, but at the time I didn't care…I should have cared and listened._

Ah, she blames herself for getting involved with Edward, but truth be known it was all Edwards doing. He lead her on making her think he loved her and that she was his mate...that's a laugh, he thought. I could feel he didn't love her from the very beginning, but I sure as hell could feel the love she felt for him, and that just pissed me off. I approached Alice on this and she made me promise to leave it alone, that we'd be gone soon and it will all be as if she'd never existed. But I knew that wasn't true I felt how much Esme and Carlisle loved the girl. I even felt Emmett's love for her, he felt as though she was his little sister. Alice was excited to have her in her life to dress up in anyway she wanted. I could feel she didn't care for Bella she didn't care if she lived or died as long as she got her time with her to be her little Bella Barbie, and it sickened me. It sickens me even more that I didn't do anything to stop it.

Manipulated her yes, indeed they did, but that was mostly Alice and Edward, once they had her under their control there was nothing she could do to be free of them. Not only did they manipulate her but they manipulated Carlisle and Esme so much so that they didn't see what the two of them were up too, and she was right about Rosalie to a point, she thought Rose hated her, but she didn't not really, she just didn't like the way Alice and Edward treated her and with their manipulation over our parent figures they wouldn't listen to anything either of us, speaking of myself and Rose.

 _Jasper you wanted to sneak into my room at night and put an end to me, but the Cullen's would not hear of it, and the only reason I know this was because Rosalie made a point to tell me. I think she did it trying to scare me away, but of course Carlisle would silence her causing her to storm out to the room. I should have listened, I should have known better. I may have been seventeen at the time, but I had lived a hard life up until then and even a harder life after meeting them. I was more mature than that, I shouldn't have let it go on the way I did._

Ah yes, I knew Rose was the one who told her what I wanted to do to her, but that was in the beginning of their relationship and I hated that Edward was doing it yet again. I'd rather see this human dead before subjecting her to his ire. She was his singer, her blood called to him so he looked at this time with Bella to strengthen his bloodlust and withstand attacking her. I continued to read as she told of her relationship with her parents and how being with the Cullen's gave her the life she once yearned for.

 _I thought at the time that this was my time to relax, to let someone else care for me. I had led a life of caring for my hair brained mother, who acted much younger than I at the time. Leaving me to pay the bills on time and feed myself. If it was left up to her I wouldn't have had utilities to study by or to keep myself clean or the house clean as far as that goes, and I probably would have starved._

 _I was ecstatic when she met Phil her now younger husband who cares for her, and allowed me to move to my father's place there in Forks._

 _He was better but not much. He at least paid the bills, but that was all. I still had to shop and cook the meals, unless I wanted to live on pizza for the rest of my stay with him. I also had to do the cleaning, and laundry for he wasn't good with that either._

 _He also kept to himself, like me he never showed much affection, and when he noticed strange things going on around him, he'd close his mind to it. He just never wanted to know anything about it. I think it scared him, so I didn't say or try to explain anything about whatever happened during that time._

 _Once Edward and the Cullen's came into my life and started showing me the affection I didn't even realize I deeply needed._

 _I let them care for me mostly to a fault, and although I thought I needed this at the time, there was something even then in the back of my mind that knew this was wrong so I fought them when they took it to far, especially Edward, and in the end I always gave them their way._

 _There was something about you though, Jasper that always drew me to you, and every time I got to close and wanted to talk to you, Edward or Alice would pull me away telling me you were too dangerous to be around. I didn't allow myself to believe this though._

 _If you were going to attack me you would have done it already. I had been around the Cullen's for ages and you hadn't killed me yet or even offered too, and after that fiasco in Phoenix, Arizona where James attacked me, where Alice and you, Jasper took me to that expensive hotel to protect me. I thought I wasn't worth all the Cullen's were doing to help me, Jasper. But you step up to me, you took my hand in yours, and then looked me straight in the eyes and told me to stop thinking I wasn't worth it because I was, you then kissed my forehead before sending me to the only bedroom to rest while Alice was out getting me something to eat. That's when I knew for sure you would never cause me any harm._

I was never allowed to get close to Bella because the two evil siblings thought I'd cause her harm. But after awhile she became apart of the family and I felt how sweet and innocent she was those thoughts of killing her left me and I just wanted to get to know her better, but alas that never happened, but I felt that there was something else deep down in Bella that she wasn't showing and that's what I wanted to learn from her. I felt a closeness to her somehow, but never really understood what that was all about.

I remembered the part about James and I remember feeling that I had to protect her. I remember sensing her feeling worthless and that made my cold heart ache, and told her that she was worth it and I meant it. She was worth it, it wasn't her fault that we dragged her into our world full of death and destruction. She was human for god sake, and I remember at the moment that I just wanted to end Edward's disgusting life.

I continued reading, but this part caught my attention more than the rest, it read.

 _Even at my eighteenth birthday party that Alice planned for me the one that I didn't want and Edward told me that I was being selfish about not allowing her to have for me. After later consideration or years I guess I should say I came to the conclusion that it was all a set up._

 _And what I mean by that as I think back to that time was that you, Jasper as well as myself were the main characters in this dilemma that caused Edward to finally leave me. I knew at the time that Alice had seen this outcome…hell she saw everything, which brought me to this conclusion._

She believed she and I were set up? Jasper thought back to the day of Bella's birthday, she was working hard at making this day a special one for Bella. I wanted to go hunt before she showed up for it had been a few days since my last hunt, but Alice said I would be okay, that she needed me to help hang the streamers and things for the party, it took awhile to do and I didn't get a chance to hunt. Bella said that Alice saw everything and it dawned on me that she was right, Alice did see everything. Was she keeping me from hunting knowing I would attack Bella?

No...she wouldn't do that would she? Jasper continued reading he had to know what else she had to say about this situation.

 _That day when I cut my finger on the envelope, the only envelope among all the others, where cards were in the gift bags without their covers, all of them knowing how clumsy I was, leave's me to believe that I was set up. Why not just leave the envelope off? When all they had to do was place the tickets Carlisle and Esme gave me so I could visit my mother in Florida in a gift bag as the others had. It stands to reason that they were thinking ahead of time that I might or would if my calculations are right that she saw I would cut myself, why leave just the one?_

She was right now that I think about it there was only one envelope out of all the others, and she was also right about how we were always taking care of removing obstacles out of the way so Bella would hurt herself and cause one of us to attack her. Did Alice see this and let it happen? he asked himself as he continued.

 _Also there was what I overheard before the party started by not one person but two._

 _First it was you, Jasper complaining to Alice about her thinking that you helping her decorate the living room where the party was to be held more important than you feeding? She stopped you from feeding, Jasper knowing you wouldn't have enough time to go before the party started…huh…?_

 _The second one being Emmett asking Alice what was with all the glass plates when it was only me that would be eating._

 _Of course Alice replied something about etiquette or some bull shit telling him that it was beyond his area of reasoning which got her a look from hell from, Rosalie. It still remains that if she took precaution for my safety with other things then why not with the placing of the glass plates? They were just as dangerous to me as the envelopes._

Yes, why were there so many glass plate sitting on the table when we always took special care not to cause Bella anymore pain than necessary, I never thought of this before, but now that Bella had mentioned it, it makes me wonder what had been going on in Alice's head, and what she said about Alice's comeback with Emmett's question it just sounded like something she would say, but only as a last thought. I have to think about this, this was very confusing to him, but not with Bella explanation, but what had happened and why it happened at all, he thought as he continued on reading.

 _Then once I cut my finger I realize now that you, Jasper being an empath could feel all the others bloodlust, especially Edward's and I was his singer, he craved my blood more than the others. I could tell as I think back that you, Jasper were fighting your hunger, and it was then that Edward threw me into the well placed dishes causing me to cut myself further. I think now that once Edward pushed me that you, Jasper were not coming for me but for Edward for causing me more harm, but with Emmett and Carlisle ignorant of this fact grabbed you and once they had you under control Carlisle ordered Rose and Emmett to take you outside._

This was disturbing to Jasper as he thought back to that day he attacked Bella, and he didn't know whether to believe her when she said that he was going after Edward to save her, because he remember how bloodthirsty he was and her sweet blood was drawing him to have that blood, he wasn't thinking whose blood it was only that he had to have it. But she was right about one thing he did feel not only his own own bloodlust but all those in the room. But then again Jasper remembered Alice had stopped him from hunting, he almost knew now that Alice wouldn't have missed all of this, even if it was miniscule she would have seen something and would have corrected the outcome...what the hell had I missed, and better yet what had Alice done? he wondered.

 _Carlisle came to me and while they thought no one was looking I remember looking at Alice as she looked over at Edward and I swear she had a smile on her face, but it disappeared as fast as it happened replacing it with one of despair._

This part shocked Jasper...she saw Alice smile at Edward, they were working together on this? Jasper's only thought on this was that their family had fallen in love with Bella and he just couldn't drop her like he had all the rest of his female humans not without causing a rift in the family so he had to come up with a good enough plan to leave her behind and by using him to cause this debauchery, that gave them a chance to leave. Jasper was appalled at this outcome, he knew he wasn't thought well of in this family, but to use him as the fall guy hurt more than he could comprehend. Jasper continued reading.

 _I didn't think anything of it at the time, but once I had a talk with the friends that I mentioned earlier it all came to light of what had happened and why, and I will explain, but first I need to explain how I felt once I graduated High School._

 _I was a mess when I graduated although I was much better than I was when they all left me. I lay in that damp forest for what seemed hours until Sam Uley the Alpha of the Wolf pack found me and took me home._

 _I was catatonic for months, until I finally thought enough was enough. I started hanging out with my friend Jacob Black the chief of the Quileute tribe son, and it was he who brought me back from the brink of certain death._

Jasper knew she would have a hard time coming back from their leaving without even a goodbye from any of them, and although he knew the wolves were dangerous Jasper also knew she was friends with Chief Black's son Jacob, and he was glad to hear Jacob help her get through those rough times, he thought as he continued reading.

 _Thank god for him and the pack for it was then that Victoria and Laurent began to show up._

"I knew it!" Jasper yelled glad he was alone so no one could hear his outburst as he continued to read.

 _They had killed Laurent as soon as he made his appearance, but it took months before they finally killed Victoria. But during those months she had killed many some of them belonging to the Quileute Tribe and for that I was asked to leave. They blamed me rightfully so for their deaths. If I hadn't had anything to do with the Cullen's none of this would have happened so I agreed to go._

"I told them that Victoria was James's mate, I told them, but did they listen? Hell no, who listens to someone who has experience in this sort of things, not those idiots that's who, and now look what they've caused," he raved to only himself as he read on.

 _I said my goodbyes to Charlie and headed to College and it's where I met our friends._

"I'm so sorry, Bella, this isn't your fault it's theirs, and mine, I should have left and hunted her down myself. It was my stupidity in listening to Alice and Edward that caused you to go through all you have and I can't say I'm sorry enough." he said sadly as he continued to read.

 _They took me in after learning who I was and they helped me figure out what had gone wrong with my connection with the Cullen's. I don't know what it is about your species, but I seem to be drawn to them and our friends are the same as you Jasper. After graduating from college they turned me and I've been living with them ever since. My friends, Jasper are Peter and Charlotte Whitlock, and after you read this letter I hope to hear from you…you, Jasper not any of the other Cullen's I can't stress that enough, and if you have a problem with that I truly understand. I just hope I see you sometime throughout our existence._

So it was Peter and Charlotte that she meet and it was them who turned her, and yes Bella we will meet again, I promise you that." He said. Jasper needed to see her again if for no other reason than to apologise to her he thought as he read on.

 _To answer the unspoken question, I'm sure you have to be asking yourself about now is of how I got this letter to you and how did I know where you were?…Well it's simple really. Charlotte and I went to New York to do some shopping and I saw you. I didn't know how you would react by seeing me again, so I sat down that night and wrote this and secretly pinned it to your Ducati. Char and I left after leaving you this letter._

 _There's one more thing you need to know, Jasper._

 _Peter tells me that Alice isn't your true mate and I'd have to agree, because I've learned a thing or two about how this mating thing works and I have to say that that is why Alice and Edward worked so hard to keep us apart…You my dear are my true mate and they knew this all along, and did all they could besides kill me to keep us apart._

 _So now you know the truth and I will leave the rest up to you my mate. I hope to hear from you soon. Oh and by the way, we're at Pete and Char's house in Texas. They say you know where that is._

 _Yours for eternity_

 _Bella Whitlock._

"What!" Jasper yelled. "What does she mean she's my true mate? No...she can't be, Alice said we were...he stopped in mid thought and remember what she wrote. Edward and Alice worked together to keep us apart, they knew this all along and did all they could besides kill me to keep us apart...Jasper sat in silence for a while thinking about all he had read. It was true they did all that Bella had explained, but could she be my mate? If this is true then during her eighteenth birthday fiasco and with me smelling her blood, maybe she was right, maybe I was trying to save her from Edward.

With Alice and Edward's manipulation of all of us could it be possible that I missed this? I mean they did keep us apart so I really didn't get a chance to truly speak with her. Only that time in Phoenix Arizona did I ever get to speak with her, and I must admit that I felt something at the time, but Alice returned and I sent her to her room for some rest. Wait a minute, Alice also kept me busy while Bella disappeared at that time as well. I always wondered how this slip of a girl got past me, but it was Alice, she saw that outcome too and diverted my attention away from Bella so she could slip away. Oh my God! They've been running defense against us from the beginning.

 _P.S. I love you, Jasper and I miss you so much. Till we meet again…_

Oh Bella, what a mess they've caused you, but I have to think on this. I'm so sorry darlin' but I promise I will iron all this out and then I'll come hunting for you.

Jasper did just that, when he arrived home he hid the letter he got from Bella on his person and carried it everywhere with him. He moved out of Alice's room to her great shock and verbal abuse, but he didn't care they had done enough, not only to Bella but to him and the family as well. He had also gotten many lectures from Carlisle saying that this is not the way to treat his mate which he replied simply by saying that Alice was not his mate and he wondered if Carlisle even knew what a mated couple was which pissed Carlisle off and he finally left him alone.

He had learned long ago to keep himself hidden from Edward's mind reading ability and kept changing his mind to confuse Alice so she couldn't see anything either which cause her to erupt from time to time but he just ignored her. Even Rosalie tried to talk to him about it once she tired of hearing Alice screeching all the time, and he gave her the same answer. She's not my mate, he tells her. He also told her that he thought the only real mated couple that lived in this house was her and Emmett which shocked her even more, but once she thought about it she had to agree, and after a while she and Emmett went off on their own for a while.

Once they were back Jasper called a family meeting in which he produced Bella's letter and explained all she had said, step by step and revealed all that Edward and Alice had been up to for the last five years.

Of course the evil siblings said it was only hearsay, but what Bella had said in the letter did indeed happen and it was hard for Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, and Rosalie to see what Bella had explained was to close to the truth not to believe her. Especially the part that Jasper and Bella were mates and how Edward and Alice were trying to keep them apart. But seeing as Alice was losing her so called mate she admitted it, by saying I couldn't lose you Jasper not to that disgusting human which set off Esme and Carlisle and that was the end of that.

Carlisle sent Alice and Edward to the Denali clan and asked Jasper if they could come with him to apologise to Bella, but he shook his head no. "It's best this way Carlisle, too much water has passed under that bridge. Maybe in time she will forgive you all, but for now let's leave sleeping dogs lie," he said as he packed his bags and jumped on his bike and headed to Texas. He hoped he didn't let too much time go before coming to her, but he at least had to try.

He had pulled into the long drive of the Whitlock ranch when he saw her standing on the front porch, she was as beautiful as he remembered and believe it or not his mind went blank not knowing what exactly to say to her. So as he climbed off his bike and pulled off his helmet he turned to Bell and smiled. He held out his arms and said. "I love you too darlin'." and it was true, he really did love her, as she jumped into his arms he whispered into her ear. I'm I to late darlin' or do you still want me in your life?" She chuckled and whispered back.

"You could never be too late, Jasper."

 **The real end...**


End file.
